


Blackbirds Screaming

by DoreyG



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Pre-Canon, Somebody Give Harley a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s blood under her fingernails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackbirds Screaming

There’s blood under her fingernails.

And, yeah, she knew what she was getting into when she ran off with the man of her dreams. She knew that it wouldn’t exactly be like it was in fairytales, like all the glossy gossip magazines _said_ a relationship should be. She was prepared for that, _happy_ with that because she was pretty sure – even before she took the final hop, skip and jump – that her Mister J would be absolutely worth whatever she had to go through to keep him.

But there’s blood under her fingernails.

And for the first time, standing in front of a dusty mirror in an abandoned warehouse with the clattering of thugs loud in the room behind her, she starts to realize just how much that’ll be.


End file.
